marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Funeral Pyre Vol 1 1
| StoryArc = Funeral Pyre | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Tom Lyle | Quotation = We're all on the same side here. But you're blowing our quiet little rescue -- of a fellow journalist undercover in a local gang. | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = Turning on the Heat | Writer1_1 = Carl Potts | Penciler1_1 = Tom Lyle | Inker1_1 = Scott Hanna | Inker1_2 = Al Milgrom | Inker1_3 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist1_1 = Ed Lazellari | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Jon ** Riko ** Hector Other Characters: * Uncle Mike (Calvin's uncle) * Calvin (young boy) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Oakland, California, an undercover reporter named Gray Russell has been trying to infiltrate the Jadoo street gang. He is beginning to think he is in over his head after witnessing a gang beating and then was in the back seat of a stolen car when the gang runs down a man out walking with his nephew. As the gang members chase the man into an abandoned building, Gray helps the boy escape. A day later, the boy goes to the Underground City of homeless people beneath San Francisco that is also home of Eddie Brock, aka Venom. He has brought a note from Gray Russell asking for help, as he is going to be forced to kill someone in a drive-by shooting. Feeling a kinsmanship with Gray, Venom agrees to do what he can to help the young reporter.Eddie Brock used to be a reporter until he lost his job thanks to Spider-Man captured the Sin-Eater, revealing that the man he was interviewing was a phony. This was all explained in . Meanwhile, on the Bay Bridge, the Punisher is driving through the traffic when he hears a police bulletin regarding the murder committed by the Jadoo gang. At that same time, the Jadoo gang return to their hideout. Inside, Gray is told that he is doing a good job with the gang. This secretly disgusts Gray, because of the lengths he has had to go on this current story. He recalls how his father kept his science work until he was on his deathbed. He told Gary that he was actually a scientist who worked with Hydra until the organization suffered a blow from S.H.I.E.L.D., forcing them to abandon their lab. Trying to track the lab down, the Jadoo had turned the building into their hang out. Gray then infiltrated the gang in order to locate the hidden room that contained the lab. He is snapped out of by one of the other gang members named Riko. Riko explains that he covered for Gray the night before when he disappeared. Gray says he went after the kid but lost him. Meanwhile, in another part of the neighborhood, Venom searches the area for a sign of the Jadoo when he suddenly hears gunfire. Rounding the corner, Venom witnesses as the Punisher mows down gang members in the street. When the vigilante reaches a gang hideout, Venom approaches him and tries to get the Punisher to help him save Gray; however, the Punisher has no interest in helping Venom with anything and intends to kill everyone in the gang. The Punisher tries to shoot Venom, but his symbiote absorbs and spits out the bullets. Venom begins to beat on the Punisher until he realizes that the sun is beginning to set and he doesn't have much time left to find Gray and leaves. Outside, Venom witnesses as the Punisher's ambush has turned into a full-on gang war. When Frank Castle gets outside, he has to run back to his van to deal with the influx of gun-toting gang members. At that same moment, the Jadoo gang are gearing up to join the gunfight. This doesn't sit well with Gray and he tries to who decides to try to find a place to hide out until the violence has passed. While looking, Gray uncovers his hidden Hydra lab. His investigation is interrupted by Riko who tosses him a gun and tells him that they need to get going. At that moment, Venom continues his search for Gray when he spots the Punisher's van. Furious that the vigilante would follow him, Venom leaps down to confront him. When Venom lands on the roof of the Punisher's van, he is blasted by a sonic blaster. Venom tries to get away but is forced to crawl into a gated doorway. The Punisher then locks Venom behind the gate and leaves. With his symbiote weakening, Venom tries to break free but is no longer strong enough to bend the bars. As the Punisher gets closer to the Jadoo gang, Gray finds himself is getting the point of no return as he is being led into a car to finish his initiation. | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * Front cover has an orange holo-foil background. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}